Brave Adventurers' Travels: Black and White
by David Ishihara
Summary: Leia sets out in Unova to seek a Legendary Pokemon that can help find the source of David's burst of power against Brainiac. Will she stay vigil in the face of Team Plasma?
1. The Unova Arc

Touching down in Unova, Leia was taking deep breaths as her bags were packed.

"You sure you wanna do this, Leia?" Jude asked her.

"Of course. I was going to go here before and now is the time." Leia said.

"The Legendary in this region should be able to at least give a hint as to what that burst of power David felt was. We'll be counting on you." Tapu Lele said.

"Do you have an idea as to what starter you'll get?" Ming said.

"Well, Jude got a Fire-type starter, and David got a Water-type." Leia said.

"So, by process of elimination, you'll be getting the Grass-type starter." Mayumi said.

"Right. Lurantis, I'll be counting on you to keep the others safe in case the Elements come by here." Leia said.

Lurantis gave Leia a bow as they departed off the ship. As everyone saw them off, they were unaware of Soursweet dropping of a chute and covered in leftovers.

"Note to self. Next time, don't use the trash chute." Soursweet said. "Now...it's time for me to get started too." she said secretly following Leia from the bushes.

It didn't take long before Leia reached Nuvema Town and approached the Pokemon lab where the female professor, Professor Juniper, stood outside.

"Welcome. You must be a new trainer." she said. "Please, come inside."

Leia followed Professor Juniper inside while Sour Sweet somersaulted through the lab doors. She then snuck behind the desk where the starters were held.

"Hmm. I know the rules say to take one...but I think I'll grab two." Soursweet said grabbing the middle one and the one on the right before sneaking out through the back. "Let's see what I got." she said tossing them out as out came an orange pig and a blue otter with a shell. "Tepig and Oshawott huh? Perfect...Was hoping for Snivy but...this will have to do." she said calling them back into their balls before running off.

With the other two starters taken, Leia was stuck with Snivy, which was what she was hoping for. She made her way to Accumula Town, where she was hearing a speech in progress.

"Citizens of Accumula town. We are Team Plasma! We are here to ask...please release your pokemon from their enslavement! They must be free and not be used as weapons. My name is Ghetsis and this is my decree. Release the pokemon! Allow them to run free." said a man with green hair and a cloak.

"Release our Pokemon? Enslavement? Sure there are those that would use them for evil purposes, but the others never used them for weapons or anything like that, so it couldn't be true...can it?" Leia asked herself.

"I think there is some use to his words." a voice said behind her. Standing there was a young man with light green hair and dressed in white. "Though, the voices of your Lurantis say it enjoys your company. Almost as if the two of you have a close bond."

"Of course Lurantis and I are close. We've been together ever since we were in Rieze Maxia. And what do you mean by voices? Who are you?" Leia asked.

"My name is N. I am someone who believes that the pokemon should be liberated just as that man said." he said.

"But you don't believe everything he says, do you?" Leia asked.

"I do. All of it. These people… they keep their pokemon locked up in pokeballs. And to what end? Use them in battles that will never stop occurring, only to be hurt more and more. It's just sickening. Perhaps you'll understand my thoughts...through a battle with me." N said.

"But, you don't have any pokemon with you…" Leia started.

"Until this world changes, this is my only way of conveying my feelings." N said as a purple cat came out. "And Purrloin feels the same way."

"I can't say I agree with Ghetsis or what you say entirely, but…" Leia said. "Let's go, Snivy!"

Snivy popped out of its ball.

"Purrloin...attack with Scratch." N said as Purrloin ran at Snivy and scratched it with its claws.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Leia said as Snivy whipped Purrloin with its vines.

"Why?" N asked.

"Why what?" Leia asked.

"Why do you always yell when you fight with pokemon?" N asked.

"Well, in the heat of a battle, it's best to let your Pokemon hear what you're saying, right?" Leia asked.

"I despise people like you. All humans." N said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with us. I mean, look at yourself. You're one of us too. A human." Leia said.

"I know. And it sickens me." he said before Purrloin was defeated by Snivy. "But...I can see it will take time for you to learn that." he said collecting Purrloin and walking away.

"That guy… he seems a bit off, but for some reason, he doesn't seem all that bad. Just...what's his story?" Leia asked.

After some time, Leia arrives in Striaton City where she then approaches the Striaton Gym. "My first gym battle. I'm a little excited." she said.

She entered the gym and found the triplets, Cilan, Cress and Chili, serving people as waiters.

"Oh, welcome! Are you here for the food?" Chili asked.

"Or… did you come to challenge us?" Cress asked.

"Depending on what your first answer is, we can gladly do the second choice afterwards." Cilan said.

"I came for a battle, not for a lunch." Leia said.

"Alright then. Per our rules, you can challenge any one of us to battle. Regardless of who you choose, you'll still get the Gym Badge if you win. Does that sound like a deal?" Chili asked.

"Yeah. And I choose...Cilan." Leia said.

"Is that so? Very well. Just give me a moment." he said.

After waiting for a bit, Leia stepped up onto the battlefield with Cilan following. "Now, as far as rules go, we will each be using two pokemon. The winner will be who knocks out all of the opponents pokemon out first." Cilan said.

"Alright. Go, Snivy!" Leia said.

"Come on out, Lillipup!" Cilan said sending Lillipup out. "Use Work Up and then attack with Bite."

Lillipup let out steam from its body before running at Snivy and biting into it, doing massive damage.

"Hang in there, Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" Leia said as Snivy whipped Lillipup repeatedly. "Then use Tackle!" she said as Snivy ran into Lillipup, sending it flying before it fell defeated.

"Return! Now...I call out Pansage!" Cilan said as out came a green monkey with a bush on its head.

"This is a new one." Leia said as she got out her Pokedex.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. A grass type. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress." it read.

"Now, Pansage, use Fury Swipes!" Cilan said as Pansage scratched at Snivy, damaging it. "And now….finish it with Vine Whip!" he said as Pansage hit Snivy hard, knocking it out.

"Snivy, return! Guess it's time for us to take the stage. Go, Luranis!" Leia said as Lurantis stepped onto the field.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that. Its foreign, isn't it?" Cilan asked.

"She's my friend. That's all that matters." Leia said. "We can finish this battle in one attack."

"A bold claim. Let's put it to the test. Pansage, Work up and then use Fury Swipes." Cilan said as Pansage got worked up and charged at Lurantis.

"Lurantis, gather your energy." Leia said as one of Lurantis's blades glowed as it took in sunlight. "Then unleash it! Use Solar Blade!"

Lurantis then ran at Pansage, swinging its massive blade before standing patiently. After a few minutes, Pansage collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Wow." Cilan said. "An impressive move, if i ever saw one." Cilan said awarding her with the Trio Badge. "This badge is proof of your victory here today. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much, Cilan." Leia said. "I gotta go, but really, thank you."

"Its no trouble at all." Cilan said.

Leia left the gym and stretched. "It's a really great start. Now, i gotta make sure that i find out what's happening with David, and get to the bottom of it!"


	2. Side Story: Crashing in on Accident

Pokestar Studios! A location in Virbank City. It is here that Odd and Sonata were in a studio going over projects on the stack.

"Let's see...Which one. Superheroes are pretty low right now. So we'll do something exciting. We're seeing a lot of giant women around...for some reason. So we'll do that." Odd said.

"Uh… im not sure i can get as big as those others." Sonata said.

"You would be playing the womans sister. The real giant woman would be in a motion capture suit and in front of a green screen to make her seem giant." Odd said.

"A green screen?" Sonata asked.

"Its a screen used to generate computer effects to make them look real on film. Movies use it all the time." Odd said.

"Oh okay." Sonata said before they heard some noise outside.

"What the?" Odd said before looking to see Korra and Akane on top of someone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh...we thought we might see you at work?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, then we landed on this woman." Korra said.

"That woman is the actress that's gonna play the giant lady." Odd said.

"You mean was. I quit." she said in anger before storming out.

"No no no!" Odd whined before scowling at the two.

"Oh…" Korra said.

"That was my actress. It took months to get her onboard. And my next film deadline is in a week. What do you expect me to do about this?" Odd asked.

"Well…" Korra said before getting an idea. "I got it! Instead of a giant woman, how about a strong one like Akane?"

"Or…" Odd said.

Akane was soon in the studio stuck in a motion capture suit and in front of a green screen.

"Yeah, strong women are a review destroying device so, you'll just have to take her place." Odd said. "Now, this is the scene where the woman is taking her rage out on the city and its up to Sonata to try and calm her down. Send out our actor pokemon, sweetie."

"Okay! Ducklett, help calm down the giant lady!" Sonata said sending out a small blue duck.

"Huh? Okay. I'm not gonna let some silly duck stop me!" Akane said ready to attack with a stomp.

"Ducklett, use Featherdance!" Sonata said as Ducklett danced with its feathers, lowing Akane's attack power to a weak level.

"Okay, next attack won't miss!" Akane said.

"Use Fly!" Sonata said as Ducklett flew into the air so Akane would miss.

"Bad move, little birdie!" Akane said reaching out so that the motion capture would personify grabbing Ducklett in midair. "Gotcha!"

"Use peck!" Sonata said as Ducklett pecked the air to make it look like it's freed itself.

"And...cut! Perfect! Now let's shoot the final scene and we are golden!" Odd said.

"The final scene?" Korra asked.

"Well yeah. In the end of the movie, the protagonist, Sonata, confesses to her now giant sister, Akane, that she is sorry for everything as well as making her sister a giant with this pokeball while the sister attacks the pokemon. After that, the two embrace and the giant woman shrinks back to normal size through the power...of sisterly love." Odd said.

Akane blinked. "I thought this was supposed to be an action film."

"Action? I never said it was action." Odd said. "Its a family film."

"Oh…" Akane said. "I can do that."

"Good, and action!" Odd said.

"Ducklett, return! Go, Nosepass!" Sonata said switching out.

"Okay! Here I go!" Akane said making a stomp at Nosepass.

"Endure!" Sonata said as Nosepass protected itself as Akane was stomping at it. "Sis! Listen! I am sorry I have ever brought home that pokeball. I swear, if it ever takes me the rest of my life, I will see about making sure you get back to normal someday."

"What? Do you really mean that?" Akane asked pretending to be breaking down in tears.

"Of course. I'm sorry for every single thing up to this point and I hope we can live peacefully from now on!" Sonata said.

"Oh sister!" Akane said as she made the camera look like she was lifting up Sonata before Sonata hugged her.

"And...cut! Strike the set! I gotta get this to editing." Odd said.

"Gotta say, Akane. Not bad for your first movie performance." Korra said.

"Yeah. Sucks its not action, but it's still good." Akane said.

"It'll be better when it comes out in editing." Odd said putting the film into an envelope and sending it out. "Now...I am going to call someone."

"Oh? Who is it?" Korra asked.

Before the two knew it, the two of them were tossed out of the gates of Pokestar Studios by two security guards.

"Security." Odd said before heading back in with a proud smile as the two groaned.


	3. Leia's Second encounter with N!

Okay, there wasn't much that had happened since my battle at the Striaton Gym. While capturing pokemon, I traveled to the Nacrene City Gym and battled the normal type gym leader Lenora inside a museum, and then the Bug-type Gym Leader Burgh in Castelia City. Then I traveled all the way to Nimbasa City and defeated Elesa, the electric type leader. But...it wasn't until leaving that gym that I saw him again.

Leia was seen leaving the Nimbasa gym before seeing a familiar face.

"So...we meet again." N said.

"You're...N, right? We met at that rally in Accumula Town." Leia said.

"Yes. From what I've heard, you've been battling against Team Plasma a lot recently, haven't you?" N asked.

"Yeah. I have. Why?" Leia asked.

"I wanted to tell you that they have been spotted in the Nimbasa City amusement park. We can get a look for them from the ferris wheel." N said.

"Right. Let's get going." Leia said.

The two of them went into the ferris wheel as the car closed and they began to ascend.

"I don't see them anywhere." Leia said looking out. "N...are you sure they are here?"

"I have no doubt. Leia...I must be honest with you. You see….I am the king of Team Plasma." N said.

"Their...king?" Leia asked. "That's...kind of strange."

"How so?" N asked.

"Well, Team Plasma go around attacking Pokemon and trying to steal artifacts, but...you don't seem anything like that at all." Leia said.

"Those were not on my orders. They were under Ghetsis' orders. I asked him to be the frontman for the cause of having the people liberate their pokemon back to the wild." N said.

"I figured as much. You had an admiration for Pokemon. I find it hard to believe you would come up with something like what they were doing." Leia said. "Even if you're one of their leaders, I can tell you're not a bad person."

The ferris wheel then stopped at the bottom. "Leia...I'm afraid I have to battle you now." N said.

"Fine. I accept." Leia said.

"Sandile!" N said as a small brown crocodile appeared.

"Then i'll go with….Petilil!" Leia said as out came a small plant like creature.

"Sandile, use Assurance!" N said as Sandile attempted to attack Petilil.

"Now, Mega Drain!" Leia ordered as Sandile had its energy taken from it before collapsing.

"Return. Go, Darumaka! Fire Punch!" N said switching to a red daruma like creature. Its fist lit on fire as it punched Petilil.

"Return! Go, Palpitoad!" Leia said sending out a short frog like creature. "Use Bubblebeam!" Leia said as Palpitoad fired a beam of bubbles and sent Darumaka flying into the air. "Then use Mud Shot!" she added as Palpitoad hit it with mud.

"Return. Avenge your friend, Scraggy." N said sending out a yellow lizard creature with loose skin.

"Return! Let's go, Tranquill!" Leia said sending out a bird with black and gray feathers.

"Scraggy, use Faint Attack then Headbutt." N said as Scraggy hit Tranquill.

"Tranquill, use Roost and then attack with Air Cutter!" Leia said as Tranquill bombarded Scraggy with cuts of air.

"Return. Now, my final friend. Go, Sigilyph!" N said as out came a strange colorful creature with wings.

"Tranquill, return. I call you out...Liepard!" Leia said sending out a leopard like creature.

"Sigilyph, use Tailwind and then attack with Air Cutter." N said as a tailwind blew behind Sigilyph before it started sending out cut wind against Liepard.

"Liepard...attack with Night Slash!" Leia said as Liepard dashed at Sigilyph, defeating it with a single slash of its claws.

N was then clapping at this.

"I see...you were gauging my strength." Leia said.

"Yes. You are indeed a challenge." N said as he was leaving. "Like you, I have to walk the path of a trainer, but at the end of this path...I will defeat the champion and liberate the pokemon." he said leaving.

"There he goes with that again. Still, why do I get this feeling that there's more to this whole thing than what he's saying?" Leia asked herself.


	4. Soursweet's Quest: Virizion

Outside of the Pinwheel forest, Soursweet slowly approached it.

"The Pinwheel forest...a place said to be home to Virizion of the Grassland. Well, I won't know until I check it out." she said heading into the forest.

Soursweet's Narration: In order to level up, i made it my mission to capture the Swords of Justice. Three of the most powerful guardians of Unova. Virizion, the Sword of the Grasslands, Terrakion, the Sword of the Caverns. And then, Cobalion of the Iron Will. Heh. If I Bag Cobalion, I'm gonna rub it in Shun's face so bad. He said he challenged Cobalion to a fight while he and Spinarak were traveling the Lost Woods. From what Shun said, Cobalion saw their skills and allowed them to leave. Well, it's time to prove mine. Who knows, if I'm able to catch all three Swords, i might go for the big guy they're guarding… Kyurem.

Sour Sweet trudged through the forest, Gemini Armor instinctively on as she was looking everywhere. She saw something dash through the forest, but she was a bit put off by it.

"No point in hiding, I know you're there! Come out and fight like what you Swords hold to code!" Sour Sweet said.

"Swords? You really are an idiotic child." a voice echoed as standing on a tall ledge was Virizion itself. "What do you want, human?"

"I want to battle you and capture you!" Soursweet said.

"Then you're running an idiot's ideal. We live to protect the worlds when needed. We are not some person's playthings." Virizion said.

Soursweer tossed a ball and out came an Emboar. "Of course I know that."

"A play on weaknesses?" Virizion asked.

"Emboar! Use Flame Charge!" Soursweet said as Emboar charged at Virizion.

"Sacred...Sword." Virizion said as a sword grew out of its head. It swung at Emboar. Before Emboar could hit Virizion, it fell to the ground, defeated in a single shot.

"Wha…" Soursweet said in shock.

"The pokemon lost because you are weak." Virizion said.

"But….but…" Soursweet said.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Virizion said before dashing away.

Soursweet called back Emboar and then turned away in silence. She looked down at herself and then the armor on her body. She growled as she ripped it off. "I'm done, being just a side liner." she growled.

After that, she trained herself across Unova in both mind and body before she returned to the Pinwheel Forest. Virizion looked upon Soursweet as her uniform was now in tatters.

"It seems you have grown since the last time." Virizion said.

"I am no longer the same person I was back then." Soursweet said. "Go, Galvantula!" she said as out came a large yellow spider.

"Then let us see if your personal training has benefitted you." Virizion said.

"Galvantula, use Electro Web!" Soursweet said as Galvantula sent out a web that entrapped Virizion.

"Clever." Virizion said as her sword grew out as she slashed up the web. "But it will take more than that to best me."

"Use Bug Bite!" Soursweet said as Galvantula jumped onto Virizion and bit into her. "Then use Thunderbolt!" she said as lightning struck Virizion. Virizion weakly rose.

"Giga Drain!" Virizion said gathering power from Galvantula to heal itself.

"This is my last chance." Soursweet thought. "Use Bug Buzz!" she shouted as Galvantula rubbed its legs together generating a buzzing sound as it dealt damage to Virizion. "Then finish with Thunderbolt!" she added as Virizion was struck once more.

"Enough!" Virizion said shaking off Galvantula. She then approached Soursweet. "You have learned well, child. I congratulate you on your skill."

"Thank you." Soursweet said bowing as she called back Galvantula and turned to leave.

"You're not going to capture me?" Virizion asked.

"I've learned from my training. I don't need to capture you guys. Having you acknowledge me is good enough." Soursweet said as she left.

"These humans...if only more of them could be less greedy like that girl." Virizion thought.

Soursweet left the forest that day with a smile and a new sense of self. No longer wanting to capture the three sword using pokemon, but wanting instead to be acknowledged by them as a worthy foe.


	5. Dragonspiral Tower- Leia's Resolve

Leia's Narration: After the scuffle in Nimbasa City, I've been traveling around catching new Pokemon. I've even won against the Flying-type specialist Skyla and the ground type specialist Clay. I made my way into Icirrus City and battled against Brycen, the ice type specialist. But after battling him, there was something I heard from the local townspeople. The legend of a dragon that was said to reside atop of a tower nearby. It's known as Dragonspiral Tower. They said that's where you can see the White Dragon of Flames, Reshiram, or the Black Dragon of Lightning, Zekrom. But when I climbed to the top of the tower, the sight I saw shook me.

(narration end)

As Leia climbed to the top of the tower, she was in shock. She saw before her not just a black dragon of lightning, but N as well as the dragon was looking down at him. N then tapped a pokeball to it as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before a ding. As N picked it up, he then turned to see Leia.

"So...here we meet again...my friend." N said.

"Friend? Are we getting along somehow?" Leia asked. "And what have you done?"

"I have not done anything. Zekrom has acknowledged me as the one it shall battle alongside. And with that said, I will be making headway to the Pokemon league, so I hope you can acquire the other half. The white dragon." N said tossing the ball up as Zekrom flew out and carried N off.

When Leia looked at the altar, she only saw a white stone. "Reshiram...must be sealed in that stone. If N really is challenging me, then… I guess I have no choice." Leia said as she took the stone.

"Yeah, that is a challenge." a voice said as she saw Soursweet in her torn up uniform.

"You? But, your clothing? What in the?" Leia asked.

"I can explain. Through sheer force of will and the wellness of nature, I have strengthened myself to a high level. One where I don't need to capture something like the sword using pokemon. I am...at peace." she said.

"Well, the others will probably still confront you for sneaking out." Leia said.

"Maybe, but I am more than ready to accept any punishment. Even if I have to fall out of the trash chute several times." Soursweet said.

"Are… you alright? You sound, a bit off." Leia said.

"I'm more than alright. I am at peace." Soursweet said walking off. "Now, I am off to home. I've already captured my fair share of pokemon and now I must…" she said before collapsing.

"Oh my god!" Leia said running to her. "What the heck happened?"

"I can explain." a voice said as Leia saw Virizion with Terrakion and Cobalion behind her.

"You three….you are the sword using pokemon that protect this land. What happened to my friend?" Leia asked.

"There are the culprits." Virizion said taking out several half eaten mushrooms. "These mushrooms come from my forest. She has been eating them as sustenance in order to improve herself. But while she did defeat us, we followed her in worry."

"They told me she would come at me last so I followed. Those mushrooms she has been eating have been known to cause terrible effects to a human's psyche." Cobalion said.

"Yikes… She was that desperate?" Leia asked.

"It would appear so. It would seem her loss to me caused something in her to snap so she tried to make up for it with training in the wild. It would have been fine if she could have told the difference between safe and poisonous mushrooms." Virizion said.

"That Soursweet… I could've patched her up with my healing artes if I noticed it sooner." Leia said.

"You still can. The poison hasn't gone to any vital components yet. But she would still be delusional." Terrakion said.

"How long will the delusions last?" Leia asked.

"Considering the amount she ate...several months." Virizion said.

"Raine seems like the more suited healer for her condition, but I don't have time to make the delivery." Leia said.

"You will not have to. Virizion, Terrakion, transport the human." Cobalion said as they took Soursweet and ran off.

"I still have no clue what would compel a human to battle us?" Terrakion said as they left.

"Hmm. Tell me, have you ever met a human that mentioned a place known as Pledge Hill?" Cobalion asked.

"Shun. He said he was there." Leia said.

"I see. So that was it. She wished to try and outdo him but ended up damaging her own body in the process. It's a shame what some people will try to do for power." Cobalion said.

"I know. We've run into a lot of people that would take pretty much any extreme just to attain it." Leia said.

"True. Many humans came to challenge me with that intent. All lost and ended up wandering the Lost Woods that surround my hill. But that boy in green, he was different. He wanted power in order to help his friends. Even showed compassion to the pokemon that was linked to him. It was through that compassion a new power emerged between the two...the power of Burst." Cobalion said.

"Burst…? Oh yeah, I saw a few of my friends perform it." Leia said.

"It is an ancient power that allows both a human and their Perfect Link to merge in order to gain new power. But it can only be done if the human and the link have the same amount of trust and friendship within one another." Cobalion said.

Leia then looked serious as she stood before Cobalion. "Fight me." she said.

"Fight you? For what purpose?" Cobalion demanded.

"I know it sounds strange, but… There's something big going on in the multiverse that leads to one big journey. I want to see for myself if I'm strong enough to see it through, just like a friend of mine once did." Leia said.

"I see. I cannot turn away someone as determined as you. Very well. I shall give you your fight but please note...I will not fall so easily." Cobalion said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Leia said. 'Lend me your strength… Ludger.'

{Cue- For the Sake of Mutual Proof- Tales of Xillia 2}

"Let's go...Lurantis!" Leia said sending it out.

"So this is personal. Very well, I will not hold back. Iron Head!" Cobalion said charging at Lurantis. Lurantis crossed its blades to block as Cobalion charged into it.

"Lurantis! Use Slash!" Leia said as Lurantis slashed at Cobalion, not doing much damage.

"You will have to do better than that." Cobalion said as his sword appeared on his head. "Sacred Sword!"

"Counter with Leaf Blade!" Leia said as Lurantis and Cobalion clashed blades before Cobalion knocked Lurantis back.

"This is pointless child. Surrender now." Cobalion said.

"Never!" Leia said. "Not until I know I can protect everyone! All this time, Jude has always been the one to pull off the magnificent feats. When he was distressed from the events of the Zenethra, I was the one to put him back on his feet. And now...it's my turn to fight for his sake!"

Both Leia and Lurantis glowed in a green light as petals surrounded the two of them. Cobalion look wide eyed as he saw Leia standing in Lurantis's place with red goggles, a pink kimono and two sickle like arms.

"This is the second time...that a human has unlocked its power before my eyes. A person unlocking Burst." Cobalion said. "Your bond with your link is impressive. But, this does not change a thing." Cobalion said as he drew his sword.

"Let's settle this here and now." Leia said as her right arm started gathering power.

"Sacred Sword!" Cobalion shouted.

"Solar Blade!" Leia shouted.

Both attacks collided with one another in a furious bout. Both struggled to overtake the other. But even with all his strength, Leia was able to slash through Cobalion's sword and him as well. Cobalion was sent flying before he fell to the ground with a thud.

{end song}

Leia was breathing heavily from all the energy she used in the attack. "I… I did it…"

"It seems as though...you have." Cobalion said weakly getting up just as Virizion and Terrakion returned.

"Sir!" they both said.

"I am fine." Cobalion said. "Girl, I will let you know...that it has been quite a long time since someone of your caliber was able to defeat me with such power."

"It wasn't just me." Leia said. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without Lurantis and everyone else."

Cobalion smirked as he along with Virizion and Terrakion bowed before her. "From this day forward, we will forever be in your service." they said.

"Are you guys sure?" Leia asked. "I mean, if you all leave with me…"

"We will entrust Unova's safety to not just it's pokemon, but its people as well." Virizion said.

"Yeah, lots have stuff has changed in a long time." Terrakion said.

"We have made a pledge. That if a human were to ever defeat me...we would follow that human." Cobalion said.

"In that case, I wouldn't feel right denying you of your pledge." Leia said taking out three balls. "Very well, you three may follow me." Leia said.

She was soon seen leaving Dragonspiral Tower with a more determined look on her face. "Now there is only one thing left to do. Face the final gym and then the Pokemon League. After that….defeat N." Leia said.


	6. Truth or Ideals! N's Last Battle!

Leia's Narration: After taking one last trip around region to catch more Pokemon, I finally made my way to Opelucid City to face the Dragon-type Gym Leader Drayden. Afterwards, I traveled through Victory Road and reached the Pokemon League. There, I met Unova's own Elite Four; Caitlin, the Psychic-type master, Marshal, the Fighting-type master, Shauntal, the Ghost-type master, and Grimsley, the Dark-type master. However, once I defeated them and headed for the top to face the Champion, what I saw instead was a scene that I, nor anyone, would've expected.

(narration end)

Leia made it up the stairway only to see the fallen champion, Alder, and the person standing before him that also defeated him. It was N.

"Sorry Leia, but I defeated the champion first." N said.

"I had a feeling about that. Given your strength in battle, this would be easy for you." Leia said. "So...what's gonna happen next?"

"The declaration of my ideals." N said walking towards the edge as he jumped off. As soon as he did, the ground was beginning to shake as something began to rise from the ground. A large castle, rising from the earth and surrounding the Pokemon League.

"A...a castle?" Leia said in surprise as she saw it rising high to the sky. "I can't watch this anymore. I need to get inside." Leia said approaching it before she saw dozens of Team Plasma's soldiers and sages at the entrance to it. "So many soldiers… I can't get through them all without fighting, and i have to save my pokemon for N…"

As she was about to move, several Liepard were about to pounce her, before something dug through the ground. An Excadrill taking them all out.

"Now now. That tough girl personification don't suit you, little lady." a voice said as a man in cowboy gear arrived.

"Clay? What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

"We thought we might join in on this little party." Clay said.

"Crush him!" a sage said as the pokemon charged.

"You know, it ain't just me." Clay smirked.

A Herdier then jumped out and bit into some of the pokemon with a dark skinned woman behind it.

" So Sorry, we all decided to stop by." Lenora said.

"Lenora!" Leia said.

A Zebstrika then whizzed by and zapped multiple pokemon in a chain as Elesa was riding it stylishly.

"Ignoring Team Plasma. Don't you know that would be a terrible thing to do." Elesa said flipping back a wire on her headphones.

"Elesa!" Leia said.

A Leavanny then zoomed by as it slashed away at the pokemon.

"You see we must do everything that we can, for each and every pokemon here." said a man in green as Leavanny mimicked his movements.

"Burgh." Leia said.

Brycen was on top of one of the stairwells, fighting the soldiers as his Beartic was taking out a Gigalith and tossed it into the stairs, breaking them. Above them was a Swanna as it flew and took out the airborne pokemon before taking the side of a girl in an aviator suit.

"Unova's skies...are safe with me!" she said.

"Brycen. Skyla." Leia said.

And finally, there was Drayden, who stood without fear as two Whirlipede's were barreling towards him. Then, his Haxorus came out of nowhere and jumped in front of him. Haxorus then grabbed the Whirlipedes and tossed them away.

"I can sympathize with some of what you say. But I cannot forgive...how you ignore everything else!" Drayden said.

"The gym leaders….all coming to protect Unova." Leia said.

"Now don't just stand there gawking. You still got a battle of your own to see through with that N fella." Clay said.

"Thank you….all of you." Leia said smiling as she ran past the grunts and sages and headed inside the castle.

"Stop her!" A sage said. "Don't let her get to our king!"

"Ultimate Color Scythe!" a voice shouted as a rainbow colored slice took out the stairway.

"What?" the sage said as they all turned to see the Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers stand atop of a plateau.

"I think you should just let her keep going...unless you wanna have a few broken bones." Jexi said.

"What is going on? Who are you infidels?" A sage said.

"You could say we're people who don't fully agree with what your king thinks." Hope said.

"Leia, we can handle these grunts and their pokemon. For now, go and see your path through. We'll be here when you get back." David said.

"Right!" Leia said running in as the Heroes joined the gym leaders.

"Mind if we give you guys a hand?" Indigo asked with Incineroar cracking its knuckles.

"This is the path that must be taken. You miscreants have no right to interfere!" a sage said.

"I beg to differ." David said as his eye glowed and Froslass prepared an attack. "You've made an enemy of one of our friends. Now you have us to deal with!"

"Plus, if we actually listened to people telling us not to interfere...we wouldn't have really gotten far." Dan said as Charizard breathed fire behind him.

"Besides, our friend has worked hard to make it to this point. We won't just let that effort go to waste." Jexi said as Eevee stood atop his head.

The heroes charged in as Leia ran through the castle, ascending its many stairways before she arrived in what she assumed was a throne room as N stood there waiting.

"You made it." N said. "Although, I'd actually be surprised if you backed off."

"N…" Leia said.

"What I desire is a world for Pokemon and Pokemon alone. I will separate people from Pokemon so they can regain their original power. Pokemon are nothing but tools of destruction to humanity. Humans cause war and strife throughout the world and beyond, all just to become the most powerful force." N said.

"Through my experiences, I cannot deny that the vast majority of humanity is exactly as you say." Leia said. "But my friends and I don't intend to live that way!"

"I know that. You are one of the few in this world. But, you cannot stop what has already been set in motion." N said. "Zekrom! Come!" he said as the castle shook. Flying through the wall of the throne room was a large black dragon that Leia immediately identified as Zekrom. It roared as the generator in its tail started spinning, unleashing a powerful surge of electricity that evaporated the water that was surrounding the land of the throne room.

At that moment, Leia's stone began to glow. It glowed brightly as it grew larger and more defined before in its place was a large white feathered dragon. It landed to the ground where its tail glowed red, unleashing a barrier of fire around it as it roared. "Reshiram." Leia said.

As Reshiram appeared, a vision was shown to Leia. A vision of two moons orbiting a single world. "So that's it. That's...where we need to go." Leia said.

"It seems that Reshiram has already shown a vision to you and now it wants you to prove your worth. It would make sense since you're a journalist." N said. "The chosen champion of the white truth vs the chosen champion of black ideals."

"As it should be." Leia said "Let's settle this here and now. Reshiram!"

"Zekrom!" N said as both dragons charged into one another.

Electricity and blue flames flied everywhere. Both dragons ramming into one another, neither of them giving an inch as they were fighting to determine the fate of the world itself.

"Reshiram, Fusion Fire!" Leia said.

"Fusion Bolt Zekrom!" N said as both dragons charged into one another once again.

"Our dragons...they're equal in power." Leia said.

"As if the other balances them out." N said as the battle continued until both dragons lie on the ground defeated.

"So this is the truth...That both of our ideals are right in some way." Leia said.

N was solemn for a moment before he was approaching Leia. But while he was, he was then hit in the back with a laser.

"N!" Leia said.

N fell to the ground groaning.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." a voice said as walking out of the shadows was Ghetsis. "You don't even deserve to share the name Harmonia with me." Ghetsis said.

"You're...Ghetsis, right? The guy giving that speech all the way back in Accumula Town. So, you were the mastermind behind it all, all this time." Leia said.

"Yes. As if this freak that lacks a human heart could enforce ideals." Ghetsis said kicking N aside. "He was nothing but my pawn. As for people releasing pokemon...that would have happened, except I would be the only person with pokemon. As if I would get rid of valuable tools such as them."

"I find it kind of ironic, actually." Leia said.

"How so?" Ghetsis asked.

"Because your front said that people were using Pokemon for tools, when ironically, you're the embodiment of the people you claim to antagonize." Leia said. "Evil doesn't even begin to describe you."

"It doesn't matter what you think. I will claim both dragons powers for myself and you cannot stop me." Ghetsis said drawing a pokeball.

"We'll see about that." Leia said as she got a Pokeball out as well.

"Hydreigon, destroy her!" Ghetsis said sending out a black dragon with three heads and six wings as it roared.

"Druddigon!" Leia said sending it out.

"Destroy it with Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis said.

"Use Protect! Then counter with Dragon Tail!" Leia said as Druddigon protected itself before hitting Hydreigon with its tail, forcing it to switch out with the coffin pokemon Cofagrigus.

"Impudent...Shadow Ball!" Ghetsis said as Cofagrigus fired a ball of darkness into Druddigon.

"Return! Go, Chandelure! Counter with Payback!" Leia said sending out a chandelier like creature that easily defeated Cofagrigus with darkness.

"Return. Do my bidding, Seismitoad!" Ghetsis said sending out a large blue frog.

"Return! Serperior!" Leia said as a snake like creature came out. "Leaf Blade!"

Serperior's tail glowed bright green as it slashed through Seismitoad.

"Return! Bouffalant!" Ghetsis said as out came a large buffalo with an afro.

"Keep at it, Serperior! Use Leaf Storm!" Leia said, but the attack had no effect.

"Bouffalant's Sap Sipper ability leaves it immune to grass attacks." Ghetsis said.

]"Guess I should've expected that. Go for Rock Smash!" Leia said as Serperior pounded into Bouffalant with its tail, sending it crashing down.

"Return! I order you to destroy that serpent...Bisharp!" Ghetsis said sending out a creature with blades on its arms. "X Scissor!"

Serperior withstood the attack as it slid across the ground.

"You've done enough! Return! Chandelure! Attack with Flamethrower!" Leia said switching back to Chandelure as it breathed fire and took out Bisharp.

"Return! Extinguish its flames...Eelektross!" Ghetsis said sending out an eel like creature.

"Come back Chandelure! You're going next, Mienshao!" Leia said as out came a cat like creature with long sleeves.

"Eelektross...use Wild Charge!" Ghetsis said as Eelektross charged at Mienshao. But Mienshao skillfully dodged by using Tai chi movements.

"Use Brick Break!" Leia said as Mienshao knocked Eelektross down with a skillful chop.

"Return! Go, destroy everything! Hydreigon!" Ghetsis said sending Hydreigon back out.

"This is it. Last one!" Leia said recalling Mienshao. "Go...Lurantis!" Leia said as Lurantis was tossed out. "We started this together...we're gonna finish it together."

"How noble...but pointless. Focus Blast!" Ghetsis said.

Hydreigon gathered energy as it fired.

"Knock it away!" Leia said as Lurantis swung its sickles and sent it flying away. "Now, finish this! Use Sunny Day!" Leia said as the sun shined as Lurantis rose its sickle. "Now...Solar Blade!" Leia said as Lurantis slashed through Hydreigon as it fell to the ground defeated.

"How dare...you obstruct my power!" Ghetsis said before the door was kicked open as police were rushing into the room and apprehending Ghetsis.

"Alright. That's enough out of you." one of the officers said.

"To think that this whole segregation ploy was just a means of obtaining power." said a familiar voice.

"Wait… Naoto?" Leia asked.

"Nice to see you remember my name, even if we were only together for a short time." Naoto said.

"Still, I can't believe you're a member of the Universal Police now." Leia said.

"After we split off, I took accelerated courses in High School and graduated. I enrolled in the Universal Police after. I'm one of its higher tier officers." Naoto said. "Now, all that remains is…"

Zekrom then rose as it attacked the officers as N also got up.

"Hold it!" Naoto said keeping her gun trained on him.

"Leia...it seems your dreams and ideas...were more true than mine. I won't force people to do things they don't wish to anymore. But before I go...I have one thing to say." N said as Zekrom flew at him. "Farewell...my one true friend." he said as Zekrom grabbed him and flew off into the sky.

"N... Don't worry. I'll keep fighting! For a land where humans, Pokemon, everyone can live in harmony!" Leia shouted.

Later…

"How's Soursweet doing? Is she cured of her delusions?" Leia asked.

"Uh...not exactly." Chopper said.

"Whoa. There is so much stuff in the air. Pretty." Soursweet said giggling.

"She's definitely lost her marbles. We got rid of the poison but those delusions are staying even with healing abilities." Chopper said.

"By the way, Leia. Did Reshiram tell you anything?" David asked.

"Yeah. It showed me a vision. A vision of a world with two moons. I'm sure it was telling me we'll find the answers to your power surge there." Leia said.

"Two moons…" Hope said thinking. "Two moons, is that ringing a bell to anyone?"

Scott then had a meter in his head go green. "Holy toledo, I know what she's talking about!"

"Well spill, Scott." Hope said.

"Yes. Tell us, strange magic elf." Soursweet said.

"Okay, you need sleep." Chopper said getting her out of the room.

"Alright then Scott, what is this place you think we need to go to?" Sunset asked.

"Think about it. I'm a bit of a gamer on a side, so I know this. A world with two moons. What's the one game that has that setting?" Scott asked.

"The only one we can think of is… Final Fantasy IV! Of course! Why didn't I realize that sooner?" David asked.

"Final Fantasy 6? Hold on, weren't those worlds devoured by the heartless?" Hope asked.

"Okay, roman numerals are not your strong suit. IV means 4. He's talking about Final Fantasy 4." Rainbow said.

"So we're going to Final Fantasy 4 eh?" Aria asked.

"Pretty much. Buckle up your seatbelts, ladies and gents. We're about to go for a ride!" Scott said as they flew off.

"Yep. In the past of...1991?!" Indigo shouted.

To be continued...on Brave Adventurers' Travels: Final Fantasy IV.


End file.
